


The Problem With You

by otapocalypse



Series: The Depressing [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Rimming, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yurio's anxious and needs a little convincing to relax





	

“Helloooo, my dear kitten~!” Victor called in a singsong voice as he wrapped his arms around Yurio from behind and held him closely, making the younger man pause, his pen in mid-air. The blonde didn’t snap this time, just continued glaring thoughtfully down at his paper.

“What are you thinking about?” Victor asked softly.

“Murder.”

Victor couldn’t help a quiet chuckle that shook his shoulders as he tried to keep silent. Yurio whipped his head around to glare at the other, which only made him smile wider. He gently threaded his fingers through Yurio’s hair, watching those blue eyes start to close, the lines in his face relaxing just momentarily.

“Come on, take a break from your studies. I can help you relax.” 

At those words, Yurio’s eyes opened again and he shook his head. “I can’t fool around, idiot.”

Victor tilted his head slightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes!” His boyfriend snapped, then amended, softer, “It’s just that… I… I haven’t done my shot yet.”

“…How many days has it been?”

“Five.” 

“Ah, kitten…” Victor gently grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his seat, hugging him close. “If you’re too anxious, why didn’t you ask me to do it for you? I can.”

“Because that’s like admitting defeat.”

Victor shook his head and kissed the other on the cheek. “Come on, we can get it over with now if you’d like.”

Yurio nodded silently, and allowed himself to be led over to the table from his desk, where he eased his jeans down, revealing his boxers covered in cats. He blushed unhappily and sat down, glaring at Victor and wordlessly daring him to say something.

But all he got was a quick kiss on the forehead, and then suddenly the needle was in his leg, but more prominent was Victor’s hand on the back of his neck, kneading gently, and Victor’s voice in his ear murmuring praise and encouragement.

After what still felt like an eternity, the deed was done, and before Yurio could yank his jeans back up, Victor’s hand on his thigh stopped him.

“Seriously?” Yurio grumbled. “You get off from stabbing me with a needle?”

Victor laughed at this and just pressed a kiss to his thigh, making Yurio shiver. 

“Of course not, kitten. I don’t like to see you in pain.” 

At a bit more teasing from Victor, Yurio kicked his pants off his ankles, pretending to do so reluctantly, though Victor’s light teasing touches weakened his resolve second by second. Those thin, nimble fingers trailed up over his sides and then chest, and moved to his shoulders, where Yurio felt the other pressing his thumbs into his back.

He let out an unexpected groan, then slapped his hands over his mouth, blushing profusely. He relaxed a bit as Victor nuzzled the top of his head and whispered to him to relax. Reluctantly, he obeyed, and felt more digging and rubbing as Victor searched out the points of tension in his neck and began to work them out.

Yurio swallowed and closed his eyes, trying not to make any noise. But, oh hell, did he want to just mewl. The warmth from Victor’s hands seemed to seep into his tense muscle and spread, and for once he thought maybe things weren’t so bad.

He got chills again as Victor ran the tips of his fingers lightly up the blonde’s spine, then buried them in his hair and began rubbing at his scalp. And, amazingly, he felt himself mellow, and it became harder and harder to stay conscious, until he was sure he must be making a fool of himself, nodding slightly with his eyes drooping.

Finally, the feeling came to an end and he slowly peeled his eyes open, to see Victor grinning back at him.

“Well, kitten, are you feeling better now?”

Unable to find the words, Yurio nodded.

“Can I kiss you?”

Yurio almost laughed at the question, what the hell? Wasn’t that what dating was? But instead of giving voice to his smart remarks, he just nodded again, expressing his frustration by grabbing a fistful of Victor’s shirt and yanking him down, and those warm, soft lips were on his and he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry anymore.

He was distinctly aware of Victor’s tongue and teeth and hands as they kissed, getting increasingly rougher, until Victor was dragging his hands up and down Yurio’s chest and getting his fingers caught in the fabric of his shirt, tugging it up and exposing the blonde’s stomach. Yurio hesitated at this; but blushed and looked away as Victor kissed his stomach, and tugged on the shirt again pointedly.

Yurio let it come off this time, and gently placed a hand in the middle of his own chest; no binder today. Not that Victor hadn’t seen him without it before. And yet…

“Can I touch you?” Victor made a point of asking again, and again Yurio wondered why he didn’t just do it. 

He still didn’t voice this, however, and, jaw clenched in anxiety, mumbled, “Yes.”

His back arched and he bit his lip as Victor gently rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, and Yurio found himself getting wet from the sensation. Still, it felt distant, and weird, almost ugly, and finally he mumbled, “O-okay, that’s enough.”

Victor stopped immediately, and licked up the blonde’s neck, making a point not to touch or look at his chest again. Grateful and getting impatient, Yurio allowed his head to roll back, wanting the feeling of Victor’s hot mouth elsewhere.

The older man began sucking the spot just below Yurio’s ear, and suddenly, he felt animalistic. He grabbed Victor’s hair and yanked his head back, pushing him back until they were both standing.

“Take off your damn clothes,” Yurio growled, struggling out of his boxers himself.

Victor complied, and as he shed his own clothes Yurio began kissing and biting along the exposed skin, gradually going lower until he was at Victor’s semi-hard cock. Smirking, he avoided it completely and instead kissed Victor’s inner thigh, before circling his thumb around the spot repeatedly and moaning.

He was vaguely aware of Victor’s quiet curse, and the older man pressing a hand over his mouth. Unable to stop a devilish grin, Yurio let go and turned to lick slowly up Victor’s shaft, panting quietly at his own arousal.

“Yuri-“

“Shut up.” He said flatly, and took the man’s head into his mouth. He puckered his lips and sucked softly, tongue rasping over the man’s slit. Victor let out another curse and dug his fingers back into Yurio’s hair, and the younger man hummed in satisfaction.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight and pushed his head forward, taking in almost all of Victor’s cock before the tip hit the back of his throat, and he gulped and pulled back, bobbing his head and leaving Victor slick with his saliva.

He sucked on the older man’s head again before repeating his former actions, and began to suck him off in earnest, whimpering quietly as a sharp pain in his stomach shocked quietly though him, and he felt dizzy with arousal.

Victor, meanwhile, was trying to hold absolutely still so as not to hurt Yurio, but was making up for lack of movement with loud groans and grunts, until finally he shouted Yurio’s name and came deep in his throat.

Yurio forced down his gag reflex and swallowed, Victor’s seed a warm rush down his throat before he choked and pulled back, panting and an absolute mess. He blinked up at Victor as the man pulled him to his feet, his hair mussed and face flushed and still covered in fluids, and they kissed again, pressed as close to each other as they could get.

Yurio yelped in surprise as he was swept off his feet, and carried to the bedroom before being playfully tossed down onto the cool sheets face-first. He scrambled to his hands and knees, about to turn around and demand what that was for, when a kiss in the middle of his spine stopped him.

“Easy.” Victor mumbled, kissing down his spine, and Yurio braced himself on his elbows, shaky and sweating with anticipation.

Victor though, of course could not pass up the opportunity to give his lover some teasing bites, until Yurio squirmed in slight pain and demanded he get on with it already. He squeaked as Victor complied almost immediately, and he pressed his face into the sheets and moaned as he felt the man’s tongue push past the ring of muscle.

Almost uncomfortable heat spread through Yurio’s entire body, and he shook and whimpered as Victor continued on, until not only his face but his neck and shoulders had a light dusting of pink as well.

Finally, Victor pressed in deeper, and hit the spot that made Yurio cry out as he squirted all over the clean sheets, soiling them as he sobbed Victor’s name. His orgasm passed through him, and finally he rolled over, collapsing and throwing his arm over his sweaty forehead.

Chuckling quietly, Victor crawled over him and nuzzled his neck, whispering in his ear.

“How do you feel, kitten?”

Yurio thought for a moment.

“Good…”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Went to church. It didn't help.


End file.
